Maya & Mark
by Olivia Tara Parker Roth Logan
Summary: Starfire disappears and they can’t find her. The big question is why did she go everything was going fine her and robin were dating everything was perfect so why did she leave. Rated T for possible swearing in later chaps
1. Chapter 1: I'm Sorry

**__**

Summary: Starfire disappears and they can't find her. The big question is why did she go everything was going fine her and robin were dating everything was perfect so why did she leave.

Chapter 1: I'm Sorry

"She just couldn't disappear!" Robin yelled as he slammed his fist into the table.

"I'm sorry dude but we haven't found her yet," Beast Boy said.

"She just can't be gone," Robin said.

"We're doing all we can to find her," Cyborg assured the boy wonder.

"She doesn't want found," the three turned to look at Raven who had only just entered the room.

"Why" was all Robin could ask. Raven shrugged.

"There could be many reasons." she said. "All I can say is she's doing a good job hiding herself."

"But why would Starfire just leave? It's not like her," Robin said. "And her notes no help either," he added.

"Dude I kind of think that's the point," Beast Boy said earning a glare from the boy wonder.

"I need to be alone," Robin said he left for his room. He looked at the picture on his desk it was of him and Starfire shortly after the titans formed. Starfire was smiling her world famous smile and Robin was next to her with his smile which was hardly a smile. His lips were pressed together, it was barely a grin. He looked annoyed, yet happy at the same time. At the time the picture was taken Beast Boy and Cyborg had forced him to take the picture.

He and Starfire had been a couple for two and a half years, since their visit to Tokyo. Everything was going great until she left that is. Robin had no idea what would make her leave without saying a word.

'she just can't be gone,' Robin thought to himself. He held the picture of him and Starfire in his hands. 'I need to find her,'

The Titans had been together for four years and most of them were out of their teens. Cyborg the oldest at 22, then Robin at 21, Starfire at 20, and Beast Boy and Raven at 19.

* * *

19 year old Kori Anders entered the Apartment she had been living in for the past few days. She left the titans. Don't get me wrong she loved being a titan, perfect friends and perfect friends. So why did she leave. Simple she was pregnant. She was scared because on Tameran she was still considered young and those who conceived before marriage was frowned upon. She left not knowing what to do she didn't want the others to hate her. She'd go back some day, but for now she was on her own.

* * *

Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg were sitting around the main computer trying to track their friend down. Robin entered the room. Beast Boy turned to look at him he had a suit case.

"Dude where are you going?" he asked causing the other two to turn around.

"I'm going to find Starfire," he said, "Cyborg you're in charge while I'm gone," he said Cyborg nodded. He turned to leave. "Oh and Rae please don't kill Beast Boy,"

"I can't make any promises," Raven said smiling. She had overcome her emotion curse a while ago but she still didn't show her emotions much and this was one

Robin left.

"How long do you think he'll take to find her?" Beast Boy asked not taking his eyes off the door. "More importantly hoe long do you think we'll last?" he asked.

"Only time will tell," Raven said.

* * *

Kori sat all alone in her apartment she was no longer Starfire. She was just an ordinary person , who happened to have super alien strength and shoot green energy from her hands and eyes. She left a note, but it didn't say mush.

Dear friends,

I have to go I don't know if or when I'll be back. I'm sorry but this is ho iw has to be.

Love,

Starfire.

A tear slipped down her cheek as she remembered how much fun being a titan was. She walked to the window and looked out it. The big t-shaped tower she used to call home was in full view. 'I'm Sorry Robin this is the way it has to be,'


	2. Chapter 2: Seperate Ways 8 Years Later

**__**

Chapter 2: Separate Ways/8 Years later

Robin never found Starfire but he never gave hope of finding her. The titans split up 6 months after Robin's departure. Un able to fulfill duties as team leader Cyborg

left. Raven and Beast Boy not being able to control the city quit.

* * *

Kori was getting ready for her morning jog, but first she had to get her kids to school.

"Mom Mark hit me!" Maya her daughter yelled.

"Mark leave you sister alone," Kori said. She looked to the clock on the wall. "Hurry you two or you're going to be late," Kori said. Two eight year olds came running out of the room.

Maya had shoulder length black hair and light blue eyes. She was wearing a dark blue sweater and some blue jeans with a rip in the right knee.

Mark short had black hair, and his mother's emerald green eyes. He wore a dark red t-shirt, and black jeans. Both knee had rips in them.

"We're ready," Mark announced.

"Well let's get going," Kori said.

"Mom don't forget we have to get Emily a present," Maya said

"Yes, Yes I know now let's go so you two don't miss the bus again," Kori said ushering the two kids out of the apartment.

* * *

Richard Grayson made himself a cup of coffee and some taasthe filled the empty dog food bowl on the floor. He yawned last night was a long one. 3 attempted Robberies 1 of which was successful. Yes he still protected the city only under the name Nightwing. He wished he had still had his team behind him.

"Star!" he called and a black dog ran from the other room, he set her dog food bowl on the floor. Star was a black lad. She had white on her stomach, the tip of her tail and her front paws. He sat down and drank his coffee.

'It's been exactly eight years since I last saw her,' he thought sadly. Star walked over to Richard and laid her head on his lap.

* * *

Victor Stone walked inside after a long night shift at the Hospital all he wanted to do was sleep. He walked into his room he shared with his wife, Karen.

Karen had been married once before Victor but it didn't work out. From her previous marriage she had a daughter Sarah. Victor and Karen were expecting a child of their own very soon. Victor sat down on his side of the bed.

"Vic where have you been?" Karen asked.

"Long shift sorry I didn't call things got busy," Victor said.

"Oh well Sarah's new friend Emily has a birthday party coming up soon." Karen said sitting up.

"I got it covered I'll take her to the mall after school today," he said.

* * *

Gar, in his boxers, was making breakfast for his beautiful wife of almost 8 years, and his two kids. Emily, at 7 going on 8, and Zoey at 5.

"Dad?" Gar turned around and smiled at his two daughters

"Morning Em, Zo," He said.

"Morning," Both girls chimed.

"Where's mom?" Zoey asked looking around.

"Sleeping and I'm making her breakfast in bed, wanna help?" Gar said both girls nodded their heads. "Wash you hands," the two girls ran to the sink and washed their hands.

"OK Little Munchkin you can make toast can't you?" Gar asked. Zoey nodded and started her job. "Alright Big Munchkin I know you can cook eggs," Emily nodded.

* * *

Rachel woke up she heard voices coming from the kitchen.

"The Toast is done!" she heard her youngest daughter yell. She sat up and looked around for Gar, but he was gone. She turned her side lamp on as Zoey came running into the room. Zoey looked like Rachel the only difference was their eyes, Rachel's were Sapphire, and Zoey's were Green, like Gar's.

"Good Morning Mom," Zoey said jumping up and down on the bed.

"Morning Zo," Rachel said. She definitely took after her father.

"Your supposed to stay here," Zoey said sitting on Rachel's legs.

"Oh yeah and why's that?" Rachel asked smiling.

"That's top secret," Zoey said. Emily came running to the room.

"Good morning," she said her hair falling in front of her eyes.

"You here to keep me here too?" Rachel asked.

"Yep,"

"Why,"

"Top Secret," Both girls chimed.

* * *

"Ok come on you two not much further to the bus stop," Kori said. "So how come I haven't met this Emily yet?" she asked Maya.

"She only just moved here two months ago," Mark answered for his sister. He turned to Maya. "hey My I'll race ya," he challenged.

"Your on," Maya said. The two eight year olds took of running weaving through people.

"You two stop," Kori called but they didn't listen to her.

"Come on slowpoke keep up," Maya yelled over her shoulder. She wasn't looking where she was going and she ran into someone. She looked up at a man he had short black hair and shocking blue eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Oh Maya your in trouble.

." Mark said.

"I didn't mean to," Maya said.

"There you two are," Kori siad finally ditching up with the two. "Oh are these two bothering you two sir?" she asked as she noticed the man.

"No," he said. "Kids will be kids,"

"I'm Kori by the way," Kori said.

"Xavier," the man said.

"Mom we're going to miss the bus," Maya said getting Kori's attention.

"Oh right we should get going," Kori said.

"I'll see you around," Xavier said.

"Yeah see you around," Kori said ushering her kids forward.

--

"Girls my legs are falling asleep," Rachel said to the two girls sitting on her legs.

"Ok munchkins time to get ready for school," gar said from the door way. He had a tray with food on it.

"Ok" the two girls took off running form the room.

"Breakfast in bed," Gar said walking over to Rachel he placed the tray over her legs and kissed her forehead.

"What's the occasion?" Rachel asked a brow raised.

"Can't I do something nice?" Gar asked.

"I guess but you usually do this when you forgot something or on a special occasion," Rachel pointed out. She looked at the calendar next to her and realized what day it was.

"It's been exactly eight years," he said sadly.

"I miss her as much as you do," Rachel said.

"I wonder how Cy's doing," gar said changing the subject.

"Last I heard he was still saving lives," Rachel said. "He's a doctor," she said to the confused look on Gar's face.

"Oh yeah but that was like 6 years ago," Gar said.

--

Xavier was heading to his brothers apartment. They had a lot of work and he didn't want to do it alone. He pulled the spare key out he had. He walked in and was greeted by a big black dog that had a white tip tail and belly and paws.

"Hey star," he said petting the dog. "hey Dick you here!" he called.

"The shower and don't call me that," Richard yelled.

"Hurry up bbruce said we have a lot of work t do."

"I'm almost done," Richard yelled.

Xavier shrugged and sat down on the couch and began watching tv. Star rested her head on his lap. "He should have named you drooly," he said pushing Star's head off his lap. She moved her head back to it's pervious resting place.


End file.
